Mixed Feelings
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: Bon has been tutoring and helping Rin with his homework. They have become close, but Bon's feelings are much greater than friendship.


**So, this is a short BonxRin one shot I wrote. I was inspired by a cute little video on youtube, and I would post the link but I don't think I can x.x or I just don't know how :P But anyways although I can't post the link here, I still give complete credit to the maker of the video and the people who created the fan art, which mainly inspired me. I do hope you enjoy (: And like I said in my new chapter of my SasuxNaru fanfic, Roommates, I wanted to get these written today. I will be attending Otakon this weekend, and I will be busy the rest of this week. After Otakon I have AP work, so I will have limited fanfiction writing to get done. If the story seems rushed in some parts, I wouldn't mind suggestions so that I could possibly add to it. (It's probably mostly rushed ^^;) I do hope you enjoy though (:**

**_Disclaimer! I don't own these characters_**_ (:_

* * *

The older boy sat on the floor, with his arm supporting his head, watching over the other. He was tired, he could tell. He watched as the younger boy's eyes would scan over the same sentence multiple times until he could put together the words in his head correctly. His eye brows were furrowed in concentration. His tongue stuck slightly out of his mouth and his hand free of his pencil played with a small lock of hair that had fallen out of the clip which sat tightly on the top of his head. He himself, was also tired. He ran a hand through his blonde striped hair and scratched at his multiple pierced ears, then chin. His recent cartilage piercing was still itchy. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Bon." He felt a nudge to his knee with an elbow. He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't bring is overly exhausted body to do so. He kept drifting into a deeper sleep. He then felt a tug to his hair. "Bon," said the voice in a firmer tone. He felt the hand pull harder at his hair, then the other at his ear. His eyes snapped open. "Owww, what the hell Rin!" He grabbed the smaller boy's wrists, keeping him from pulling out his hair and earrings. He may have been smaller, but he was definitely stronger. "You can't fall asleep on me dumbass!" shouted Rin. The two finally stopped attacking each other. "Says the one who insists I help him with his homework every night. You're half demon yourself. You should know this." "Tch," Rin rolled his eyes and pouted. He looked so innocent, very cute. What the hell was Bon thinking? The older boy tried shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Alright," he said, standing. Rin looked up. "Get your books and leave, I'm going to bed." Rin grumbled on his way out the door. Bon sighed and climbed onto his bed. This was an everyday thing. Attending classes, helping Rin with homework, and sleeping. He was glad the two had become better friends, but the every night studying was getting tiring. He wasn't used to studying because he didn't have to. It also put a toll on his emotional health. Somewhere along the line of becoming friends, Bon felt himself becoming more attracted to the boy. He would spend almost every minute thinking about him. Bon knew he wasn't gay. But there was something about Rin...and then there was something he knew he had to avoid. He was Satan's son for god's sake! He can't be in love with the son of Satan!

Bon sighed and brought the pillow he had been holding down to the bed and rested his head on it. He wished he could accept what Rin is and deal with it. He also wish he could tell Rin. His heart ached. Why did this have to be so hard?

*w*

"Bon, what's this mean?" he had been in deep thought, looking over Rin's shoulder he explained the alien word. Bon couldn't help but he distracted while sitting with Rin. His black hair with its blue sheen to it, and his beautiful blue eyes. The way his face looked much cuter with the hair pin in, and how adorable his face looked when he scrunched it up, confused on something.

When he finished explaining, he looked over to Rin to make sure he understood. That was when he realized how close they really were. His mouth was centimeters from Rin's cheek, and he was sure the other boy could feel his breath on him as it came out in short raspy breaths. He noticed a small amount of pink gather in Rin's cheeks. The other boy leaned away. "Hey man, you okay?" Bon leaned back, still sitting behind Rin, he wrapped his muscular arms around said boy's neck in an embrace, and leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Rin was completely confused, and slightly taken aback by the sudden physical affection. "Huh?" The embrace ended just as quickly as it began, and now Rin was being turned around abruptly by the older teen.

Bon held Rin with his arms wrapped completely around his waist, their bodies pressing closer together. The next moment Bon had his lips connected with Rin's. This all happened so fast, Rin couldn't register what was happening until half way through the kiss. That was when he realized it. Bon was kissing him! What? When did this..? Rin was so lost, but his heart beat quickened along with the need and want emitting from Bon's small growls in the back of his throat. Did Rin feel the same way? He didn't know. But obviously his body was responding to what was happening. He could feel it, definitely.

Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck and deepened the kiss. His tail swished in delight and excitement, but stopped when Bon pulled back. A blush covered his cheeks and he looked away, ashamed that him, a tough guy, could get so easily caught up in his emotions. Rin snuggled down into Bon's chest, which was leaning against the bed behind him, and placed Bon's arms around him. "I love you too, Bon." The older boy caught this in surprise, then smiled and gently petted the boy until they both fell asleep.


End file.
